Nasher Alagondar
Lord Nasher Alagondar is the ruler of Neverwinter at the time of the original campaign. He is now an older man, but with an adventurous past. In his youth, Nasher adventured with some prominant Sword Coast citizens, including Ophala of Neverwinter and Kurth of Luskan. During the original campaign, Lord Nasher resides in Castle Never, the seat of government in Neverwinter. Background Lord Nasher's history and his role as Neverwinter's ruler are mentioned in several books of lore. Some excerpts follow. From The Northern Four Adventuring Troupe: : The Northern Four is the name of a band of adventurers that have each gone on to become key citizens of the Sword Coast. Led by Nasher Alagondar, who became Lord of Neverwinter, the group also consisted of Dumal Erard, who went on to found and watch over Helm's Hold, Ophala Cheldarstorn, matron of the Moonstone Mask who was thought to be an important figure among the mages of the Many-Starred Cloak, and Kurth, who has become a High Captain of Luskan. The band adventured together successfully for many years, and spawned many tales in their adventures around the region. One popular tale depicts the successful rescue of the Black Raven Tribe from a foul white dragon. As a symbol of gratitude from the tribe, Nasher was gifted with the noted Neverwintan Morregence as a "debt-child." The success of the troupe eventually came to an end with a leadership struggle between Nasher and Kurth. Ophala was torn between her love for Kurth and her loyalty to Nasher, but after Kurth left, Ophala settled in Neverwinter, unwilling to compromise her hatred for Luskan and its Arcane Brotherhood; many assume that she still bears resentment against Nasher for the way things turned out. Regardless, Nasher and Erard have remained close, and Ophala still serves her Lord loyally. The same cannot be said of Kurth, who has joined forces with an army that would love nothing more than to see Neverwinter destroyed. From The Leadership of Neverwinter: : Today Neverwinter is ruled by Lord Nasher Alagondar, an amiable and balding warrior who keeps his city firmly in the Lords' Alliance. Lord Nasher has laid many intrigues and magical preparations against attacks from Neverwinter's warlike rival town, Luskan. Nasher doesn't allow maps of the city to be made. This is to keep the spies of Luskan busy and add a minor measure of difficulty to any Luskanite invasion plans. : ... Lord Nasher is always accompanied by his bodyguard, the Neverwinter Nine. These warriors are entrusted with the many magic items Nasher accumulated over a very successful decade of adventuring. From The City of Neverwinter: : Many good-aligned spellcasters also make Neverwinter their home, including the Many-Starred Cloak, a band of wizards who support Lord Nasher's rule with their spells and some say hold the real power in the city. Nasher's items Lord Nasher is known to have had several unique items during his adventuring days. Some of these items he traded or lost, and it is possible for a player to encounter them in the Hordes of the Underdark campaign. Equipping all items in the set at once improves their enhancements. The four items and their locations are: *Nasher's Ring of Strength (+3 strength, +7 in the set) can be purchased from the drow weaponsmith Rizolvir in Lith My'athar: City Core & Port. *Nasher's Gloves of Discipline (+5 discipline, +10 in the set) can be purchased from the illithid merchant Artuur in Zorvak'Mur. (It may be impossible to make purchases from Artuur if the illithids become hostile.) *Nasher's Nimble Boots (+3 dexterity, +7 in the set) can be purchased from the djinn merchant Volkarion, starting in chapter two. *Nasher's Cloak of Protection (+3 deflection bonus, +7 in the set) can be found on a corpse in a cave in the West of the Lith My'athar area. Category:Original campaign NPCs